


This Time, That Time, and Again

by makuramotou



Category: TsukiPro the Animation, ツキウタ。 | Tsukiuta.
Genre: AU, Kid Fic, Kids, M/M, Rarepair, ShuKouki, Tiny HajiShun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:51:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makuramotou/pseuds/makuramotou
Summary: ~-~-~Where Shu is the guardian of two little twins, and Kouki is a struggling guardian of three.AU~-~-~





	This Time, That Time, and Again

The rain poured hard that dark, cloudy afternoon, and Shu had to seek shelter at the store-front of a new bakery. Droplets parched on the shoulders of his black coat as he looked up at the black sky, wondering if the twins are alright at the day care. 

He sent a message to the teacher that he'll be fetching the kids a bit late due to the rain. He didn't notice right away the warm light inside the bakeshop until someone opened its door. 

Shu first saw the end of a closed white umbrella...and pants behind a long apron...his eyes tread the figure upward--the hands with thin, long fingers clasped around the umbrella's hook, the white uniform...the edges of golden hair....

and what beautiful face. Eyelids and lashes that slightly hide those blue eyes made Shu compare the person to a shy flower.  

He just stared there, for what seemed like a long time, until the person holding the umbrella spoke.

"Please take this. The rain might not let up any soon."

Gracefully, the thin hands offered the umbrella to him. Shu took it even before he could realize what the other person said, and as soon as he took it, the giver left without waiting for another word. 

 

Shu followed the stranger with his eyes inside the shop, until the figure retreated to a staff-only room. He was mesmerized--like it didn't happen, though he held the evidence in his hand, the umbrella. His phone rung, and suddenly reality took over Shu again. 

 

-~-~-~-~-~-~-

 

 

 

"I'm here." Shu greets the twins. Issei and Ichiru run to him and tugs on his coat. 

"You're late!"

"We're glad you made it fine."

"Sorry it took me a while. And yes, I made it here because of a kind person. I'll tell it to you for bedtime story."

"Yay!"

Eichi, the caretaker at the center, waited to greet the twins' guardian. 

"They were worried you might get soaked under the rain."

"Eichi. Thanks for looking after them."

"No biggie! There are still some kids here anyway, and it's my job to look after them until their guardian takes them."

"This late?" Shu peeks at the poor waiting children--two of them must be the same age as Issei and Ichiru, and one of them must be an elementary student (he guessed because of the randoseru, and the height of the kid, must be ten or eleven years of age.)

"Yeah. They're new here. Their guardian is very busy juggling three jobs and being a student."

Shu can't believe but these harsh facts are reality. If he were less of a decent stranger, he would say that maybe this guardian should quit one of the three jobs or quit studying for some time to focus on child rearing--but Shu knows how to keep to himself especially when his opinion is not asked for.

"Shu," Issei tugs on his coat again. "Can we stay until Ryou and the others' parent arrives to fetch them?"

 

He still has dinner to cook, a refrigerator that needs cleaning, and office work that he plans to finish at home.  

But what kind of person denies the pleas of a kind child? And after receiving a bit of kindness earlier, Shu agrees and meets the twins' new friends. 

 

 

~-~-~-~-~

 

 

"Eichi-san..."

"Ah! Kouki-kun, otsukare."

"Ah! Kou-chan!" 

Blue-haired little Kensuke runs to his guardian even before the golden-haired man could greet them. Little Ryouta follows while Mamoru silently cleans up the crayons and blocks his siblings were playing with just seconds ago. 

"I'm so sorry for making you wait." Kouki bows towards Eichi in apology. Kensuke stares at him and does the same, while Ryou is already cradled on Kouki's arm. 

"Ah-hah...no problem. I almost live here anyway, so staying this late is fine. A friend of mine also stayed over and kinda helped me with looking after your kids. Ryou-chan, Ken-chan and Mamoru-kun made friends with my twin students, you see. And they stayed behind with their guardian to keep us company while we were waiting for you. Too bad he really had to go home because of some deadlines with his work."

"...Really? Someone did that..?"

"Yeah! Sometime I'll introduce you to him. He's a kind guy--that Shu. His twins stay here while he's out at work, just like you."

"O...oh..." Kouki meekly looks away from Eichi's eyes. 

"Hey, aren't we going home yet?" Ryouta complains, rubbing his eye. 

"Ah, yes. Well, thank you so much for today, Eichi. Ken, Mamoru, let's go."

The kids say their goodbye to Eichi. As he closes the door a happy yawn escapes the caretaker. 

 

 

 

 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~

 

 

"Shu-san forgot our bento." Issei says. A problem, Eichi first thought, as the twins were the only ones who might not get to eat right away; he calculated the minutes it'll take him to prepare--

"Kou-chan!!" Ken jumps even before his guardian could open the door to the daycare. Eichi lets the kid as he's busy welcoming guardians who bring bento to their kids.

Ken leads Kouki to the table where Ichiru, Issei and Ryouta are waiting. The blue haired kid happily introduces his guardian to the twins, and introduces the twins to Kouki as new friends. 

"Ne, Kou-chan, can we share our lunch with them? Their dad forgot to make them bento." Ryouta asks. Despite his mean front, he still is a sweet child. 

"Oh, is that so? Well, there's plenty here; let's have a feast!" Kouki smiles at the twins. Both children lighten up and thanks the nice golden-haired guy. He opens the bag and serves the two boxes, one for Ken and one for Ryou, and then gives the bigger box to the twins. He instructs all the children to share.

"A-re? Isn't this your lunch box, Kou-chan?" Ken asks innocently, looking at the bigger lunch box.

"Ah, no. I left mine at the shop, since I'll be eating with Kai-san and Shun-san later. Don't mind too much, Ken-chan. Hora, don't leave out the greens." 

"'kay! But, look, Ryou-chan is worse than me!"

 

 

 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

 

 

 

*uuuurrk~

A blush spreads on Kouki's face. The customer at the flower shop smiled awkwardly as he looked at Kouki's tummy hidden behind the stems of the lilies being wrapped. 

"s..sorry." Kouki bows shyly. He gingerly gave the finished flower arrangement to the customer, and waits for the one who's still picking out which to get. 

"Kou-chan~ why don't you go for a second and check on Kai at the back?~" Shun-san, the co-owner who's busy drinking tea, commands Kouki.  

"Ah, hai..." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

At the staff room, Kouki sees Kai-san sneaking a quick snack of instant noodles. The owner offers a sealed cupnoodle and a strawberry-jam filled bread. Kouki thanks him but humbly declines, and he goes back to his duty on the shop. 

At the counter, a sealed store-bought bento waits for him with a small yellow note with the words 'Please take this. Ganbare.' 

"Shun-san....this is?"

"The customer left without buying anything, but he left that for you~. Your stomach's voice must've reached him~."

If not for the kind words on the note, Kouki might've not taken it. After a few more convincing from Shun, the golden-haired man goes back to the staff room and joins Kai in a quick break. 

He never saw what the kind customer looked like, he only remembered the back of a black coat. Kouki's mind is full of wonder and gratefulness that he forgot all the stressful things he had to do. 

 

 

 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~

 

 

Shu apologizes to the twins because he forgot their bento. The afternoon meeting with a client was postponed and he was summoned back to office right away--he didn't have the time to bring the store-bought bento for them. He tries to make amends by having dinner at the twins' favourite family restaurant.

"But we didn't miss lunch because Kouki-san gave us a huge bento!" Ichiru bounces.

"Hm? Kouki-san?" 

"He's Ken-chan and Ryou-chan's guardian. Kouki-san brought them lunch, and he gave us a huge box with korokke and salad. Ryou-chan gave me octopus sausages and his portion of salad, and Ken-chan shared to Ichiru a big chunk of his korokke." Issei tells Shu.

"Yup! It was the best!"

Shu is surprised, and glad that someone can be so kind as that Kouki fellow. 

"You've had quite a feast, then. So Kouki-san's cooking is better than mine?"

Both boys look at each other and stare down in thought. "Hmmm..."

"I guess I like Kouki-san's korokke, but of course I still like your cooking." Ichiru answers. 

"It's still too early to tell..." Issei has his hands on his cheeks while giving the question a real serious thinking. 

"I must try harder, then. But first, pick out your orders for your second round of feast!"

 

 

 

~-~-~-~-~

 

 

 

 

One afternoon, Shu got to leave work earlier and went straight to fetch the twins at the daycare. He's surprised to see a bunch of kids around Ichiru, and Issei looking worried beside his brother. 

"What happened?" Shu rushes to them. 

"Shu-san, you're early today!" Ichiru brightens up--then flinches at the sting from his left knee. 

"He fell down while we were playing tag." Issei explains. He looks glum even when Ichiru assures he's fine. 

"He had it pretty rough, mister. Blood was gushing out of his knee!" one of the kids, Nozomu, claims.

"It wasn't that bad, Nozomu-kun!" Another kid, Ren, says. 

"Ken-chan gave him a band to cover the wound after they washed it." Eichi comes to them after cleaning up the playroom. "Kouki-kun was a big help."

"Who?" the name sounded familiar to Shu. 

"Kouki-san!" the kids say in cheerful unison. 

 

 

 

 

 

~-~-~-~-~-~

 

 

 

More than the other guardians and parents he met at the daycare, it seems that this Kouki, whom he hasn't even seen and met, has helped Shu's twins in times of need. He decides that one of these days he'll repay the kindness and thank this Kouki personally. But, for now, Shu's mission is to return an umbrella to the beautiful person he met at the new bakery.

 

He feels a bit downhearted when he doesn't see the golden-haired person on duty. Instead, he asks one of the staff to return the white umbrella to the person he describes as 'tall, golden-haired with blue eyes'. 

 "Ah, that must be Kouki-kun~" the pink-haired staff says. "Pity he's not on duty today, but I'll make sure to send your thanks to him!" 

"'Kouki'? Is that his name?" Shu's eyes widen; a puzzle is forming itself in his mind. 

"Yeah. Uhm, is there something..."

"Ah, no. Uhm...Thank you very much, Rikka-san." Shu read the nameplate on the staff's uniform. 

"Don't mention it! And while you're here, maybe you'd want to try some of our pastries~! Dai-chan's cakes are all best-sellers, you know?"

The 'Dai-chan' wordlessly gives a plate with a sample. After a bite, Shu buys three slices of blueberry cheesecake.

 

On his way home, he spots an elementary student and remembers having met the kid before. 

"Mamoru...-kun?" 

"Hwaah!" the kid flinches, "Uh, um, Shu..-san?"

"What's up? You should be home by this time, it's late."

"Uh...yeah...but, uhm..."

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

"I lost my train pass..."

Shu decides to help Mamoru, and remembers one more important thing: Kouki.

Inside the train, Shu starts the conversation.

"Mamoru-kun, does Kouki-san work at the Zangetsu bakery?"

"Uhm..."

"It's good that you don't easily trust a stranger like me, but let me have you know that I mean no danger to you or to Kouki-san. I just have to know."

Mamoru's lips are tightly sealed. It shocks Shu himself that he tries to bribe the kid with a slice of cheesecake. 

"Uhm...yeah, he works at a flowershop, too." Mamoru takes the container with the bribe.

"Flower shop?" 

The train announces the next stop and all Shu got for an answer is "Good bye and thank you, Shu-san!"

 

 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~

 

 

 

 

One evening, Kouki arrives at the daycare with a highschool student he's tutoring. 

"Ah. Tsubasa." Ichiru says with a grumpy face. 

"Shut it, kid. I'm just here because of Kouki-chan." the blonde bites back. Tsubasa lives in the same apartment building as Ichiru, Issei and Shu. 

Ken, Ryou and Mamoru are getting ready to leave when Kouki asked the twins. 

"Aren't your guardians here yet?"

The twins are the only kids left. Eichi is at the chairman's office due to a staff meeting. 

"Shu-san said he's gonna be late." Issei says. 

 

 

~-~-~-~-~-~

 

 

"You two could've finally met if you were a biiiit earlier. Kouki-kun and the others stayed behind until he had to leave because of his nightshift." Eichi says to Shu. Ichiru is almost asleep on his arms while Issei silently clings to his coat, also tired from waiting. 

"It's just too hectic at work right now..."

"I understand. It's work. But don't forget to take care of yourself, Shu."

"...Pity, though. I really want to meet him."

 

 

~-~-~-~-~

 

 

Hajime, Shu's superior at work, wants him to go to the hospital where their boss is staying. As they needed flowers, they stop at a flowershop that Shu also went to some weeks ago.  

Sounds coming from a piano welcome the two as they enter the shop. To their left, a white grand piano is placed by the window. Hajime smiles at the sight of a kid playing with its keys. 

"Ah, Hajime~"

A white-haired man walks to Shu's senpai. Hajime gives the mysterious person a peck on the lips, which shocks Shu a bit. 

"Hello." Hajime says with a smile that Shu hasn't seen before from the senior. 

The piano playing stops; when Shu notices, the kid who was playing is

"Mamoru-kun?"

The kid hides his face on the music sheets as if a secret he's been hiding has been spilled.

"You know Mamoru-kun?" Hajime asks Shu. 

"Yes."

"He plays the piano for me~." The white-haired man answers the question on Shu's mind; Shu also notices Hajime's arm around the mysterious man's waist.

"Uhm, excuse me but...is Kouki-san here?"

Kai enters the picture, "He's at the uni right now. Classes until five."

"Oh."

"Fufu~ Now, aren't you here for get-well-soon flowers? Kai~"

"Hai, hai. Just so you know, Shun, you can also help in flower arrangement!"

 

 

 

-~-~-~-~-~-~-

 

 

Since when did he think of those golden hairtips, of glimpses of deep blue half-moons and of fair, slender arms? Shu shakes away those thoughts, thinking it's absurd for a grown man like him to fall in love with someone he barely knew. He admits to himself that this Kouki's figure and features are hard to erase from his mind--but he decides to stop the infatuation; there's no use getting worked up over his image of this Kouki. 

In reality, Shu believes there couldn't be a person who's like an angel as he presumes this Kouki is. 

 

 

 

~-~-~-~-~-~

 

 

"Good morning, Eichi-san." Kouki and the kids greet the caretaker. Kensuke and Ryouta are putting their shoes on the shelf when they notice that Issei and Ichiru's are still empty. Usually, the twins come earlier than them.

"Issei called me. He said Shu has a fever and is still in bed. I'd like to check on them, but I can't leave now." Eichi says. "Those twins are left without another adult to help."

 

 

~-~-~-~-~-

 

 

Shu can't even lift his head due to the throbbing pain. He feels awfully heavy, and too hot. He hopes he's just dreaming, but then he hears voices from outside his room. 

It's Issei, and Ichiru...and another voice!

"Issei! Ichiru!" Shu jumps out of bed and musters the strength to run to the kitchen. He sees Ichiru holding a basin and a towel, Issei holding the child-safe plastic knife with the onion leeks on the chopping board, and a tall, golden-haired figure wearing his own apron while holding a cooking pot. The three freeze in action when they see the sick out of bed. 

"Shu-san! You should be resting!" Ichiru says

"Shu-san," Issei is supposed to introduce their guest, but Shu already closes the distance and makes Kouki put down the pot. 

 

"...Finally..." Shu breathes, "we meet at last."

The kids stare at the two with eyes filled with wonder. In return, Kouki gives a shy but pleasant smile; his deep blue eyes halfed by his long lashes as he looks down, which reminds Shu of the very first time on that rainy afternoon he saw this shy flower.

"You mean we meet ' _again_ ', sir." 

**Author's Note:**

> ...and they all live happily ever after~  
>  Can't get enough, maybe I'll write more with this AU xD maybe.


End file.
